Forum:Rage Mode Adrenilane
I thought it'd be interesting for hunters to also have a "rage mode". When low on health they could release a special attack. Not some Ryu "Haduoken" move, but an attack with their weapon. I was thinking that this might also tie into the Adrenline skill. OR maybe only special weapons could have this. - Lance: A Dragonator attack in which you thrust your lance forward and it spins (much like a Dragonator). - GS: A level 3 charge attack dealing double the amount of damage. - Hammer: A spinning attack followed up with a super pound. Always KO's monster if done on head. - Dual Swords: An even "crazier" attack. - Sword and Shield: Something similar to the DS's Devil combo. - Bowgun(L, M, and H): A trap attack, in which the Bowgunner ensnares the monster with a hook. The monster won't be able to move much allowing other hunters to hack n slash at it for about 5-8 seconds. - Hunting Horn: Buffs the other players with Attack Up(L). - These are all I could think of. Critique. Not a bad idea... Woot~ that would really pawn -randomguy Wahoo! BRAVO! EXECLLENTA ! i had the exact same idea before.........-. Ryu Takashii Just wondering, why do you need to be enraged to shoot a hook from a bowgun? BECAUSE THE HOOK IS MADE OF RAGE POWER!!! I dunno. PurpleIsGood 02:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ^bahaha that was great... Lycanis 03:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC That's not a bad idea... it does seem kinda unfair that monsters get to buff themselves at will while hunters can't. Maybe it could also activate some extra kind of skill in your armor too, like windproof, tremor proof, defense up, or immunity to a certain kind of blight. Of course,there would be a limited array of "rage skills", and the skill would be related to the monster your armor is made of. However, I think the rage mode should be available to all hunters, but it could only be activated if your health is below a certain level or after you receive a certain amount of damage within a short time, but those margins (and the effectiveness of your "rage moves") would vary with your armor, as well. As for the LS and SA's rage attacks, I think the Long Sword could include a series of fast, frenzied strikes as part of its Spirit Blade combo preceding the Spirit roundslash, and the Switch Axe could have some sort of energy/elemental blast attack (think if the phial discharge attack had a projectile). 16:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt While we are at it why dont we just go right ahead and include hyper combo finishers??????? :D rely on skill not flashy moves...age old concept that works well for Monster Hunter, just saying :) Rathalos Samurai Zaka 03:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Samurai Zaka The "rage moves" would still have to be too slow to spam; you'd still have to practice with them to be able to actually use them right. hey wouldn't necessarily be overpowered finisher attacks, just maybe a bit stronger than normal attacks. Besides, considering that rage could only be activated after a decent loss of health, it's a double edged sword: you can either have the new moves and skill, or you can have enough health left to survive more than 2 more attacks. (metaphorically speaking) 16:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt @previous poster, I see your point but at the same time is this something that is really needed? the thing that really sets the monsters apart from the hunters is rage mode and the hunter's personal skill to adapt, when you start giving what can essentially be nicknamed a limit break to hunters I think that this is the point where they are starting to become equal in strength...thus removing some of the psychological challenge, Its just my personal opinion but people have made it to HR9 and killed all Fatali without need of such moves (not me granted...but I can dream XD) Rathalos Samurai Zaka 18:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Zaka Keep in mind that you would manually activate the rage mode. You would just get the ability to activate it after you take a certain amount of damage. Also, how useful the rage mode is depends on the armor you're wearing, so you wouldn't normally be able to depend on it. Plus, some armors might not allow it. 18:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Dont you think this skill is too great to just have pros and no cons? There has to be a down side to this skill. Like rage mode can be triggered, and at the same fashion hammer drains the users stamina, rage mode can drain your health at the same rate, runner and other skills can slow this process. Pros: This skill makes you insanly powerful in the same manner as a monster, enhances every ability, and some stagger, wind, quake, and full terrain damage resistance. Cons:This skill drains your health at the same rate as hammer, and you still take full damage from monsters and afterwards, tons of healing items are needed. Neuts:Once activated (by screaming of just rapidly press L 5 times) your health will drop but can be used at any time, although it wont give you new abilities, it can gives you lots of resistance, high power, this can be a great skill, but be warned, only experts of evading should use this skill. With some practice, this skill is actually usful, but bring a big stock of band aids. By rindoroki @Rindoroki If you read my version of the idea, the con is that your health has to be low for you to be able to use it, but I think I failed to mention that healing yourself would turn it off or make you unable to activate it. I suppose activating it could also increase stamina consumption, or something... 18:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Sorry, i just felt that this skill was too good to be true, anyways your skill idea is great By rindoroki @Cobalt: Alright, granted I see that that evens the field a little bit but at the same time I still believe that this idea wouldn't keep the Monster Hunter feel, It still sounds a bit too OP and 'un MH' ish to me, jut my opinion though :) Rathalos Samurai Zaka 08:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) @Zaka: How about this: if you're wearing an armor set that allows rage mode, a "stress gauge" will appear somewhere on your HUD. This gauge fills with energy when you receive damage, the amount dependent upon the strength of the attack and the rage-capable armor's "tolerance" stat (hi, mid, lo, etc.) This gauge empties itself very rapidly, but sufficient successive hits will fill it, making it stay full for a while, giving you the option to either activate rage mode or heal, which instantly depletes the gauge. The gauge will also fill automatically when your health drops below a certain level (again, varies with your armor). Once you activate rage mode, your hunter will do a brief roaring/shouting animation, and he will be surrounded by a fiery aura. Rage mode makes the following changes: -it activates one or two hidden skills on you armor (i.e. windproof, HG earplugs, tremorproof, fireproof, waterproof, etc. Varies with armor.) -It greatly boosts one stat at the expense of another (raises Attack in exchange for Defense or vice versa, raises Element power in exchange for resistances or vice versa, etc. Varies with armor.) -your stamina expenditure is increased, and you get a speed boost from running toward a monster instead of away from it. -you gain access to a new, stronger attack like the ones given above. They're not finishers, they're just an addition to your normal attack roster that is slightly more powerful than the rest, or has some other special trait. Rage mode causes the full stress gauge to slowly drain, and will end once it is empty. Any sort of health recovery item will instantly empty the gauge and end rage mode. Some armors, like the Diablos or Deviljho sets for example, might let you use their respective monsters' roars during your rage trigger animation as an easter egg. ...that sound any better? 14:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt My opinion of this idea relates to already existing skills and player effort. I do apretiate the Idea. If you were to implement this I believe it would be activated thanks to armour skills. On that note there is already an adrenaline skill, which boosts attack and deffence when your health is low or critical, which the origonal poster did point out. Demonization also seems quite close to a rage mode and rage attack to me, though it really isn't. Getting down to my actual message, the whole idea is very good. However, I would simply go to no lengths further to make it a skill in a set of armour. This is because Monster Hunters main fun and satisfaction value comes from the raw skill, timing and luck of the player as well as the monster visably being beaten down by your hunters trembling hands, which you soon realize are your own hands. The bigest spectical of the game would be the camera views dedicated to showing the monster wailing as it drops dead. the sudden cutting off of the music followed by the monsters death cry and THEN the victory Jublie literally throws you into an extatic mood of triumph and acomplishment over something that is far larger and far more able to fight and kill than you are. That mood would be spoiled for me if I knew I had a skill that made me super strong so I could kill it easier. With armour and Items it's different because you've gone through hell and won to get them (as is why I reccomend this rage mode skill as an armour feat). Having such a thing at your disposal with no effort is definately against the tide and waves of Monster Hunter. As I mentioned before, on the other hand, if it were an armour skill it could work well as an alternative or an aplication to the adrenaline skill. You could call it Strong attack skill and It would, instead of allowing a unique strong attack, improve some weapon's srong attacks in damage dealt eg: GS or Bow Charge more powerful, Lance's rush does more damage, Wyvern fire increased damage (Like it needs it), Dual swords gain even more damage during demoization. LS would do more damage with spirit combo etc. Much like the Short charge skill or the sharp sword skill, however, it would only apply to certain weapons. the Sword and sheild would get nothing from this skill, nor would the bowgun etc. In very short: I aprove, so long as it would be worked out as an armour skill that improves the damage of strong attacks. Errim the Disco Legend 15:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) @Errim: So far, everyone, m included, has already agreed that rage mode would be part of an armor skill. And yes, as you have observed, it is similar, in ways, to Adrenaline. Maybe it would be activated with +20 or +25 Potential, and only come from from stronger monsters notorious for their rage modes. My version of the idea kinda lines up with yours... maybe instead of adding *new* moves, it would improve your weapon's already strongest move, so the GS, bow, Hammer, and the Gunlance's Wyvernfire get another level to their charge attacks (assuming wyvernfire works like a charge attack; I've never actually used one); The Lance's Dash Attack would be stronger, and ending it with the Attack button would do a "Dragonator" thrust; Spirit Blade and Demonization Mode would do more damage and maybe get an extra move as part of their combos, and the Switch Axe's Phial Discharge would have a wider explosion, or maybe a short-range projectile. Not sure about SnS, Hunting Horn, and Bowgun, though. Keep in mind that my version also halves one stat to power up another while requiring low health, so in the instance of getting a boost to attack in exchange for less defense, you would already have to be pretty skilled to survive for very long while using it. 16:02, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt @Previous Poster Indeedy. I was compiling the ideas together, in a sense, along with my thoughts towards it. Also, for enlightenment purposes, Wyvern Fire doesn't charge like a GS or Bow does. Instead you Gaurd, then Triangle and Circle simultaniously. After that you wait. You can re angle it during the waiting phase of the Wyvern Fire so's that you can get that better shot if the monster moves or turns ever so slightly. Afterwards, there is a cooldown of the Wyvern Fire. you can actually tell when the attack is ready again by looking at your gunlance. There is a lever that produces when it's in cooldown and retracts when it's ready. @^That guy Ah, ok. I guess Rage mode would just plain make that stronger, or increase its range a little. 16:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt @^This guy The range increase wouldn't be needed all that much, since the Gunlance has three types or shelling. Normal, Spread and Long. Normal has more ammunition per load, Spread is the most powerful of the three per shell and Long has greater shelling distance. I'm unsure if these types actually affect the Wyvern Fire, but Wyvern Fire has decent range for a melee weapon, anyway. It could be a novelty, actually, now that I think of it. @That guy Does it have varying power levels, like the bowgun wyvernfire ammo in Tri? GL ammo is just like gun ammo in many ways, and yes I believe it has various lvls of power. Correct me if Im wrong people. I only use GLs once in a blue moon. Lycanis 20:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Kitsune: I think this would be great. I like the idea of a rage bar, similar to the spirit combo guage, but if fills when you get hit, not when you hit the monster. For the sword and shield, I think you could go into a sort of stabbing frenzy, maybe? As for the bow, you could fire something like 3 scatter shots in a second, that have the power to do cutting or impact damage? I don't know, I'm just firing out ideas. Monoblos armor should have HG Earplugs as a rage skill though.